Phase 1 Plan
Phase 1 is the pre awareness stage of creating and starting a fan base of the story world, as well as expanding and showing bit and pieces of the world of Met Meru. Religious Rebellions Podcast This will be a podcast as the start of calling all religious people out there if they are still here in the world. It is going to be discussing the importance and the issues of Met Meru after 30 years into the law banning all religion. As chaos has erupted for many decades after the law was established. This is a way for others who are in hiding and are struggling in this new world that they have to fight and strive on. That the rebellions of religion will maintain forever. The podcast is a great way with no budget in creating awareness of what the world is about, this launches on the history and story of Met Meru and how it became of it. The violence and the issues that happened after the United Nations has banned religion. This reaches a broad demographic of listeners from the age range of 18 - 35 for both genders, many people listen to podcast as well and is a great way to reaching different types of audiences. Instagram Account An instagram account based of a character/person that currently lives in Los Angeles in the new age of Met Meru in the year of 2160. This is the story and opening to reveal parts of how Los Angeles looks after over a century of no religion. This shows the characteristics of how others in the world act and how social media is also in the world. It gives off aspects on how Los Angeles is functioning and what is happening in the city outside of Denver. The instagram account is a good social media platform that will reach a younger demographic as well as entering into the age of mobile phones. Since everyone has an instagram account now it is a great way to revealing how Met Meru works and how social media is being used in this world. It also shows parts of the world and how it will look. Youtube Channel The youtube channel created will be made by The Enlightens, in the year 2100 this is their start and rebellion message to strive to protect and uphold all religion. This is the voice and message to be spread out internationally to gather the people that are hiding that they should not give up hope and to fight the battle to bringing religion back into Met Meru. This is what established and created the movement about the Enlightens and their goals and mission in the world. The channel is a good way to reach a spectrum of audiences that goes onto youtube. As well as reaching and branching out to not just America but around the world and getting other countries to see this and learn more about what Met Meru and what the world is about and how it came to being what it is. A great way to branch out and getting more audiences and eyeballs on the world.